


Kuroo Tetsurou and the Missing Strawberry Shortcake

by FelicityCleone



Series: After Off-Shoots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After - off shoot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Kuroo eats Tsukki's last slice of strawberry shortcake.Of course, chaos ensues.





	Kuroo Tetsurou and the Missing Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was struggling with another bout of writer's block for my ongoing fics, here's a treat for you!

 

 

“Tadaima.”

 

Kuroo Tetsurou toed off his shoes wearily in the ryokan, waiting for the soft _“Okaeri”_ that often came as a reply. He paused, straining his ears as he slipped on his indoor slippers and waited. Then he laughed.

 

He forgot; Kei wasn’t home today. The omega had gone with Keiji and Kenma on an ‘omegas-only’ overnight trip to Osaka to celebrate the latter’s engagement with Daishou Suguru. Kuroo and Daishou never got along well even during high school, but the damn snake is his childhood best friend’s alpha so there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

 

He bee-lined to their bedroom and placed his dirty clothes in the hamper by the door, knowing full well that his omega will have his head for leaving his dirty laundry on the floor. After taking a bath he raided the fridge for something to eat, not knowing that this was the moment that will actually spell trouble for him.

 

Tsukki had left some dinner for him, placed in a microwaveable container that had a yellow post-it note tacked on the cover, containing handwritten instructions in Kei’s signature neat and minute handwriting. The alpha smiled to himself; trust Tsukki to be so meticulous around the house. Their modest apartment was actually all of Kei’s territory and he had no qualms about chastising his alpha when things are moved around without his permission.

 

He was about to close the door of the fridge when he saw it: a lone slice of strawberry shortcake on a ceramic platter, looking so delicate and delicious it made the alpha’s mouth water. This was probably the last slice of the whole cake that Keiji had given Kei after the latter helped the former with business reports for the Hotaru Group where he was completing his apprenticeship.

 

That had been two days ago. He looked at the enticing piece of cake again and thought that it will only go to waste if it’s not eaten tonight. After all, cakes have three days shelf-life at most, right?

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was always a kind person and decided to eat the cake before it develops molds. There are children starving all over the world so nobody should waste food.

 

 

***

 

“So how was Osaka?”

 

Tsukishima Kei gave an almost imperceptible groan at his smartphone where he was currently skyping with his alpha. Osaka was beautiful, alright, but he was so exhausted from all the walking he has done earlier. Kenma had declared he wanted to go around and visit all the scenic spots the place has to offer and seeing that it was the trio’s first time there, it seemed like a very good plan.

 

It was, until some alphas started bothering them. The entire day turned into a walking disaster as they evaded alphas in every spot they ever visited, making the trio wonder who among them was about to go into heat for the mateless alphas in Osaka to go crazy chasing after an elusive scent.

 

“Kei? Babe, are you falling asleep on me?” Kuroo asked again, concern seeping through his voice.

 

So while the blonde had wanted to rant to the bedhead about the disaster that was Osaka, he decided to just heave out a tired sigh and a reassuring smile. Alphas are very territorial and protective of what’s theirs and Tetsurou wasn’t an exception, if not more so. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuroo would come to him in the middle of the night just to snarl at every alpha who dared to even _look_ his way.

 

“It was exhausting.” He said, looking at his alpha who was clearly on their couch, chewing on something he couldn’t really see what. “I wish I was there on the sofa with you and eating the last cake slice I was saving.”

 

Tsukki expected his alpha to tease him lightly and go all soft and gooey and _‘aww Tsukki! I miss you too babe’_ but Tetsurou did nothing like that. If anything his alpha seemed to sit still, eyes blown wide in panic. He also stopped chewing whatever it is in his mouth and gulped it down with a forced chuckle.

 

Then Tsukishima understood.

 

“Don’t tell me you ate the last slice because if that is so I am breaking up with you, Kuroo Tetsurou. That cake better be sitting inside the fridge when I get back tomorrow or I’m going back to my parents!”

 

***

 

To say Kuroo was panicking would be the understatement of the century.

 

Tsukki had ended the skype call after that ominous warning, leaving his alpha in shock, fork still in hand and plate on lap, the remaining bite of the forsaken strawberry shortcake mocking him. His phone fell onto the floor with a dull thud, the sound jolting him from where he sat motionless on their couch.

 

Tsukki was going to leave him. Tsukki was going to leave him because he ate that damn cake. Tsukki’s going back to his parents and he’s never going to see his omega again.

 

He tried calling his moonshine back, Tsukki’s smiling contact picture mocking him as he waited for the blonde to pick up the call.

 

One, two, three rings. Four. Five. Six.

 

Tsukki usually picks up after the second ring. He dropped the call, then dialed again.

 

His omega rejected his incoming call on the second ring.

 

Kuroo paced around the living room now, berating himself. He had promised himself he’d treat Kei like the prince he had been raised to be, hopeful that one day Kei’s parents would see that he was worthy of _The Hotaru Group’s_ prized omega. Everybody knows the Tsukishimas didn’t want him for their youngest son and wanted nothing else but to marry Kei off to that Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

_I can’t lose Tsukki._ His panic-stricken mind supplied, and he hastily picked up the mobile device and dialed his bro. Desperate times, after all, call for desperate measures.

 

***

 

“WHAT’S THE EMERGENCY?” Bokuto Koutarou had rushed through the door like he was some sort of superhero about to save the day. The owl-like alpha had rushed when he said it was an emergency, arriving to Kuroo’s place in record time. He had found his best bro on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest and looking at the last bite of strawberry shortcake on a ceramic plate in the middle of the coffee table like it had done him personal foul.

 

“Tetsurou?” He asked tentatively and followed the cat’s line of vision. When he saw the cake, he immediately popped it to his mouth. He almost groaned the moment it touched his lips: he was in cake heaven.

 

“WTF BO!!!” His best friend finally seemed to wake up from his stupor and lunged at him, forcing him to open his mouth. Of course, he tried his hardest to avoid all the clawing from the messy-haired alpha, clamping his mouth shut. “Bo, give that back!”

 

At that, the owl stopped resisting and tilted his head sideways in confusion. _Give the cake back? Seriously? It was just one bite, too!_

Suddenly there were loads of questions running in his head that demanded an immediate answer, but as Mama Bokuto instilled in young Koutarou’s mind all those years ago how it was rude to talk with your mouth full, gulped down the remaining cake first before asking, “What happened, bro?”

 

His best friend only gave one long anguished wail in response.

 

***

 

Akaashi Keiji stopped midway to tucking himself in the hotel bed he and Kei were currently sharing, sniffing the air as a new sweet scent invaded his senses. He looked at the blond who came to bed fuming and cried himself to sleep muttering about ‘stupid Tetsu’ and ‘strawberry shortcake’ in hushed sniffling that neither remaining omegas could really understand. All they knew was that Tsukki had been talking to his alpha before his mood turned for the worse.

 

“Kenma,” he turned to the next bed where the faux-blonde sat, game console already in hand and weird game sounds already blasting from it. “Have you been eating chocolates?”

 

The pudding-head actually paused his game and placed it away, calculating eyes turned to bore into olive ones. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you that question. I think that’s why the alphas followed us around.”

 

Fukurodani’s former setter sat down slowly on the edge “But I’m fairly certain our omegan scents do not have chocolates in them. Bo always say I smell like lavender.”

 

“Daishou loves the fact that I smell like apples.” They both turned to the sleeping omega like they rehearsed it. “And Kei?” Kenma got up wordlessly.

 

Keiji knew the exact answer, having heard it from Kuroo so many times before. “Strawberries.”

 

Kenma crouched down and took a tentative sniff near Kei’s soft curls framing his ears. “Strawberries.” He affirmed, and then stared directly at the other omega in the room. “Dipped in chocolate.”

 

_Oh._

 

The two shared a look of dawning recognition. There was only one reason an omega changed scents: _pups._

 

“I’m calling Shouyou.” Kenma said, pulling his phone out to call the orange-haired omega, having already surmised the reason Kei was crying earlier. The crow had taken up baking lessons when he had been pregnant with his first child and had been Kei’s favorite baker ever since.

 

***

 

“Please Kageyama, please just let us talk to Shouyou.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please? My relationship is at stake here.”

 

“No.”

 

“But—

 

The national team’s setter frowned even deeper, his brows furrowing together it was like the alpha had unibrows. “Shouyou’s coming into his heat in a day or two, and you’re going to lose more than your relationship if I see even the shadow of that ridiculous bedhead.”

 

Kageyama’s tone made it clear: Kuroo is not going to have the pastry that he so desperately needed. Bokuto clapped a hand to his back and led the both of them out of Kageyama’s apartment building, already running mental tabs on which bakeries in the vicinity are still open.

 

“There’s this place just two blocks away.” Bokuto started consolingly, eyeing the pitiful state of his usually confident and in control friend. “They’re open until midnight and they have the best strawberry tarts.”

 

The other alpha looked at him in disdain. “I need strawberry _shortcake,_ Bo, not _tarts.”_

Bokuto’s striped head tilted slightly to one side, looking at Kuroo like he was seriously confused. “But they both have _strawberries,_ Kuroo. I don’t think Tsukki would notice the difference.”

 

Kuroo groaned for the umpteenth time that night and decided that Akaashi Keiji must have the patience of a saint for having put up with Bokuto for years.

 

***

 

As expected, the place Bokuto told him about had tarts but no shortcakes. They visited a few more bakeshops, from the famous shops to the tiniest family-owned bakeries, asking for strawberry shortcake. The two alphas searched all over the city, scouring even the tiniest alleys in hope of finding the elusive strawberry shortcake. Bokuto even went as far as suggesting the try the next town but the cat declined, feeling guilty about dragging the owl along when it had been his fault in the first place.

 

The two finally went home a little after one in the morning, disheveled and dispirited. Bokuto kept on sneaking glances at Kuroo, who looked close to trying. In fact he would have, if not for the sound of his phone ringing cutting through the silence of the night.

 

He watched silently as the bedhead fumbled for his phone through the pocket of his jeans, muttering his omega’s name. Bokuto could tell it wasn’t the omega who was calling when the bedhead took a look at his phone’s screen and slumped dejectedly.

 

He reached out for the other guy’s phone and answered it instead. The bedhead was rendered useless as he sat dejectedly in front of his and Tsukki’s shared apartment.

 

“Kageyama?” Bokuto all but shouted into the receiver. “You called?”

 

“I just hope you two are at home and all these ingredients are available in Kuroo’s kitchen,” came the setter’s grumpy voice on loudspeaker, “and I won’t take any responsibility if you burn down the entire place, okay?”

 

Kuroo’s ears perked up. “What do you mean?”

 

***

 

“Sift? What the hell is a sift?”

 

Bokuto frowned at Kageyama Tobio’s face in Kuroo’s laptop. Apparently Kageyama had taken pity at Kuroo’s situation and decided he’d just walk them through baking their own cake following Shouyou’s original recipe. It was no easy feat, too, since the ginger-haired omega had suddenly holed up in their kitchen and refused to let Tobio in. He had waited patiently until Shouyou had fallen asleep in his arms before he snuck out and filed through his husband’s recipe book.

 

“Use the sieve, Bo.” Kuroo looked up from where he was preparing the strawberries. “First drawer to your left.”

 

Bokuto pulled open said drawer to retrieve said sieve and looked at it quizzically. The owl was hopeless in the kitchen, and both dark haired alphas sighed in exasperation. Kageyama was even half-thinking now whether he should just wake Shouyou up and have him bake Tsukki’s cake, but seeing at his omega’s soft sleeping features made him decide they’d just grit and groan through the entire process, hoping against hope that they down burn the house down.

 

“I’ll do it, Bo.” Kuroo said as he walked over and took over the task. “Just grease the pan, please. And preheat the oven to 400°F.”

 

“Grease? Preheat?”

 

Kageyama facepalmed and declared he was coming over in fifteen minutes.

 

***

 

Kuroo woke up to the sound of bustling activity in the kitchen. He jolted awake, sitting up straight in the middle of their bed with his hair sticking out at odd angles. Kageyama and Bokuto left as soon as the cake was finished, neither of them brave enough to taste what they had produced in their impromptu baking session.

 

So, if the two alphas did not stay the night, then it must mean—

 

“Good morning, Tetsu.” Kei’s soft voice carried over from where he was sitting on their dining table, digging in to the whole strawberry shortcake with a fork. “Cake for breakfast?”

 

The bedhead rushed straight to where his moonshine was and instantly pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, burying his nose into his mate’s neck and inhaling his sweet scent. “I’m sorry for eating your cake.”

 

The prized omega pulled out from his embrace and gave him a kind smile, a smile he only shows his alpha. “It’s okay, you repaid me with two anyway.”

 

Two? The bedhead’s brows frowned in confusion. As far as he knows, he and the other two had managed to just barely scrape through one.

 

“Kazehaya-kun from Shouyou’s bakeshop had a whole cake delivered here quite early this morning.” The blonde said, pointing to an unopened box beside the one he was already digging into. “He said you called Kenma, who called Shou, to bake one for me because you ate my last slice.”

 

“I did?” Kuroo voiced out, looking at the box quizzically. At the sight of the omega’s raised brows he chuckled nervously. “Oh…yeah, I totally did.”

 

“But you also baked this one for me?” Kei gestured to the half-eaten cake. “I almost didn’t notice the apology note you placed beside it, Tetsu.”

 

“You already ate almost half, Kei?!”

 

“It was so delicious I couldn’t help it! Also, how could you keep your baking talents a secret from me?”

 

Kuroo had to take a double turn at that, since he was pretty sure he did not have that particular talent. Had they really produced an accidental masterpiece while working at such an ungodly hour in the tiny kitchen?

 

“It’s really good, Tetsu,” the omega had sunk into his chair once more, forking a huge piece from the whole. “This totally beats Shou’s!”

 

Kei’s absolute expression of bliss convinced Tetsurou enough to try their version, borrowing his omega’s fork and shoving a big portion in his mouth.

 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Kei’s twinkling eyes looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the alpha’s confirmation.

 

It was with tears at the corner of his eyes that Kuroo gulped down the horrible-tasting cake and pronouncing it perfect. It was actually horrible and Kuroo briefly wondered if they still had stomachache medications in the medicine cabinet.

 

“See, baby? We were worried for nothing.” Kuroo wiped the unshed tears just in time to see his omega whisper down to his flat stomach. “Daddy even baked a cake to welcome you.”

 

“Baby?” The cat looked at the owl intently, then at Kei’s flat stomach, then back again to his mate’s golden eyes, which were now watery with unshed happy tears. _“Daddy?”_

 

Kei kissed him deeply, mouth tasting like the horrible salty-sweet-slightly-burnt cake he had been eating, but he was to blissed out to care.

 

Kuroo’s loud shouts of _“I’m going to be a daddy!”_ just about woke up the entire street.

 

***

 

Bonus:

 

It was impossible to miss the four omegas seated together in one of the corner tables inside the _Sweet Sunshine,_ Kageyama Shouyou’s little bakery and coffee shop. They were, after all, each beautiful in their own right, but it was the very pregnant blonde in the group that compelled everyone to look at him.

 

Tsukishima Kei was a vision of loveliness as he cradled his baby bump while listening to the others talk about which names they would give Tsukki and Kuroo’s pair of twins, from Keiji’s elegant choices to Kenma’s game-inspired ones to Shou’s crazy suggestions about naming the pups after the best volleyball players they know.

 

“You should totally consider _Satori,”_ the ball of sunshine was suggesting as the blonde distractedly looked at the time in his phone for the umpteenth time. This act did not escape Keiji’s ever-watchful olive eyes.

 

“He’s taking too long.” The pregnant omega all but whined at the former Fukurodani’s setter. “How hard can baking a cake be?”

 

Shou chuckled from across him. “Tobio just texted, they’re just about done icing your strawberry shortcake.”

 

It seemed that the whole room lighted along with Kei’s bright pleased smile. Yukiko and Yukio seemed to enjoy their father's salty-sweet-slightly-burnt cake, and who is Kei to deny his pups that pleasure?

 

 


End file.
